Gebruikersblog:Iscool/NBt 1-6-0: Stephen Hawkings visie op het heden en de toekomst
Beste wikigebruikers, Ik heb de laatste weken gelezen in het laatste boek van de in 2018 (Gregoriaanse kalender) overleden kosmoloog Stephen Hawking, Brief Answers to the Big Questions. In dit boek bundelt Hawking postuum zijn antwoorden op 10 grote vragen: Is er een God?; Hoe is het allemaal begonnen?; Kunnen we de toekomst voorspellen?; Wat is er binnenin een zwart gat?; Is er ander intelligent leven in het universum?; Zal kunstmatige intelligentie slimmer worden dan wij?; Hoe geven we de toekomst vorm?; Zullen we op Aarde overleven?; Moeten we de ruimte koloniseren? ''en ''Is tijdreizen mogelijk? Daarnaast in het kort bij de introductie en door het boek heen, wordt het verhaal van Hawkings leven geschetst met een belangrijke rol voor zijn progressieve ziekte ALS, een motorneuronenziekte die het hem onmogelijk maakte te spreken met zijn stembanden en hem in een rolstoel deed belanden. Dit deed hem echter niet wijken van wat hij dacht dat zijn levensdoel was, het met zijn hoofd verkennen van de ruimte tot diep in het universum, in het bijzonder het verbeelden van de inhoud van een zwart gat. Hij is doorheen het boek zeer optimisch over de toekomst van de mens, mits men verstandig omgaat met de beschikbare technologie en de lessen trekt uit de wetenschap die volgens hem noodzakelijk zijn voor de nieuwe generatie om wereldproblemen op te lossen. Zo stelt hij dat wij nog dit millennium de ruimte in moeten om in ons eigen zonnestelsel, maar ook, als wij een ruimtevaartuig met een snelheid van éénvijfde van de lichtsnelheid kunnen ontwerpen, naar nabijgelegen zonnestelsels, op zoek te gaan naar een leefbare planeet om ons daar over een paar honderd jaar (naar zijn schatting in circa 2600 in de Gregoriaanse kalender) vestigen, bijvoorbeeld de planeet Proxima b bij de ster Proxima Centauri in het zonnestelsel Alpha Centauri, op 4.37 lichtjaren afstand van de Aarde. Hij denkt dat wij met de wetenschappelijke en technologische vooruitgang die ons de komende 100 jaar te wachten staat de klimatologische, politieke en economische problemen op Aarde kunnen oplossen (of in ieder geval onder controle krijgen) en dat wij grote stappen zullen zetten naar de ruimtekolonisatie, omdat de Aarde niet eeuwig leefbaar blijft voor mensen gezien verscheidene globale risico's. De belangrijkste risico's zijn een uit de hand gelopen klimaatverandering, waar de Aarde in omstandigheden zoals op Venus (een landschap met zwavelzuur) terechtkomt in 250 ℃, een meteorietinslag die door de dampkring heen boort en de Aarde onleefbaar/tot een rotslandschap maakt, een globale kernoorlog die ons allen kan vernietigen en overbevolking die het ons moeilijk of onmogelijk maakt met zijn allen van de aardbodem gebruik te maken voor voedsel- en energievoorziening door ruimtegebrek en/of bodemuitputting. Hij roept ons op om nieuwsgierig te blijven en net als in de vorige cruciale periode in de geschiedenis, het einde van de 15e eeuw (rond 1492 in de Gregoriaanse kalender), toen er een dringend voedseltekort in de Oude Wereld was, op ontdekkingsreis te gaan, maar deze keer is onze eigen Aarde daar te klein voor geworden en moeten wij de ruimte in. Wij kunnen om te beginnen deze en de komende eeuw naar de Maan en naar Mars gaan om daar bases te stichten, die, door het winnen van mineralen en metalen uit de rotsen, bergen en ijskappen van de polen, de basis kunnen vormen voor de energievoorzieningen voor verdere ruimtereizen. Verder beantwoordt hij in dit boek met de natuurwetenschappelijke kennis die ons ter beschikking is gekomen de grote vragen die mensen zich veel gesteld hebben, vooral met behulp van kwantumtheorie en Einsteins theorieën over algemene en speciale relativiteit. We komen te weten dat God slechts een metafoor is voor de natuurwetten die ons universum zoals het nu is gevormd heeft, die geen relevante rol speelt in de verklaring voor het begin van het universum (er kan geen oppermachtige God zijn die de Big Bang in gang heeft gezet, want de Big Bang is gevormd uit de singulariteit van een zwart gat door het daarin spontaan verschijnen van partikels, een waterstofatoom bestaande uit één proton dat zich samen ging voegen met een ander verschenen waterstofatoom tot een heliumatoom bestaande uit twee protonen en twee neutronen, wat het begin van de materie in het universum en dus het begin der tijden moet zijn geweest, waarna het universum zich uitgebreid heeft waardoor het universum is afgekoeld en een groot deel van het heelal uit negatieve energie bestaat door de tweede wet van de thermodynamica, die een steeds verder toenemende verspreiding van deeltjes, dus entropie, veronderstelt), dat kwantumfysica en in het bijzonder het Onzekerheidsprincipe van Heisenberg kan verklaren waarom deeltjes op een bepaalde plaats willekeurig kunnen verschijnen en weer verdwijnen en dat we niet én de positie én de snelheid van de deeltjes exact kunnen bepalen, hoogstens één van deze twee, als je de positie van het deeltje exact kunt bepalen -door een piek in de mechanische beweging van de ruimtelijke dimensies te bepalen-, kun je de snelheid minder nauwkeurig bepalen en als je de snelheid exact kunt bepalen -doordat de meetbare dimensies van ruimte en tijd bijna 'plat' zijn-, kun je de positie minder nauwkeurig bepalen, dat wij om die reden de toekomst van ons universum ook niet nauwkeurig kunnen voorspellen, want daarvoor moet je op een bepaald moment de exacte positie en de exacte snelheid van deeltjes en de fysische constanten van het universum kennen, wat in theorie mogelijk is, maar waarvoor de berekeningen te ingewikkeld zijn omdat wij de juiste gegevens niet hebben, omdat we de exacte positie en snelheid niet tegelijkertijd kunnen meten (dit is een observantenparadox, dat de kwantummechanische observatie verandert afhankelijk van met welk perspectief je ernaar kijkt en dat wij dus onbedoeld ingrijpen in het proces door er met microscopisch licht naar te kijken, dit is alleen oplosbaar als je er met een deeltje dat het proces kan registreren middenin kan komen om het -in donkere isolatie- te observeren), dat tijd niet bestaat in een zwart gat en de entropie oneindig wordt afgeremd waardoor er binnenin geen kwantummechanische processen bestaan omdat het in feite een geïmplodeerd hemellichaam van oneindige dichtheid (een singulariteit) betreft, maar dat de rand van het zwarte gat, de waarnemingshorizon, paren van deeltjes en antideeltjes van elkaar kan scheiden -het deeltje gaat bijvoorbeeld het zwarte gat binnen en de aantrekkingskracht rond de waarnemingshorizon houdt het antideeltje buiten het zwarte gat-, waardoor het zwarte gat toch nieuwe deeltjes lijkt te vuren en entropie blijkt te hebben, dat de mogelijkheid van ander intelligent leven in ons universum er moet zijn, hoewel volgens een theorie die voorspelt dat er mathematisch gezien oneindig veel mogelijke universa zijn, de fysische constanten maar in enkele daarvan zo zijn afgesteld dat de omstandigheden in een dergelijk universum (duurzaam) intelligent leven mogelijk maken, terwijl er onder meer omstandigheden biologisch leven (daar waar de zwaartekracht sterker is dan de snelheid waarmee deeltjes zich door de ruimte kunnen verspreiden, kan de entropie doorbroken worden en kunnen door ordelijke samenstelling van materie vaste objecten ontstaan zoals planeten waarop de omstandigheden het biologische leven door het hebben van een atmosfeer en een bepaalde hoeveelheid licht van een nabij hemellichaam mogelijk maken) had kunnen ontstaan, maar dat was dan eencellig of minder complex leven geweest, in universa zoals de onze moeten aardachtige omstandigheden zijn geweest op een planeet, moet deze planeet lang genoeg leefbaar zijn geweest om intelligent leven te doen ontwikkelen -er mag geen voortijdige meteoriet zijn geweest die het leven al vernietigde voor het zich tot het ontwikkelingsniveau van een bewustzijn kon ontwikkelen- en dat wij nog niet in contact zijn geweest met deze levensvormen omdat deze ofwel al uitgestorven zijn, omdat zij zichzelf vernietigden op het moment dat ze zoiets als kernwapens ontwikkeld hadden ofwel omdat zij te veel lichtjaren uit koers van de Aarde waren en geen contact van een afstand hebben kunnen maken met de mensheid, dat wij kunstmatige intelligentie (onder meer in robots) zo kunnen doorontwikkelen dat deze slimmer wordt dan zijn ontwerpers en dat wij hierdoor goed moeten overwegen wat we deze kunstmatige intelligentie met informatie laten doen voordat deze zich tegen ons keert, dat als wij interesse tonen in de ontwikkelingen in de wetenschap en de technologie, onze toekomst in eigen hand kunnen houden, doordat wij ons politiek wereldwijd gaan verenigen, bijvoorbeeld een kwart procent van de wereldeconomie reserveren voor de ruimtereizen, serieuze stappen zetten om de vervuiling en onze invloed op het versterkte broeikaseffect af te remmen, zorg dragen voor onze natuurlijke omgeving en vooral verstandig omgaan met de kwesties rond (syntetische) genetische mutaties van mens (want een deel van de mensen zal hun DNA sneller willen laten evolueren dan met 1 bit per jaar), plant en dier, dat we gezien de klimaatproblematiek, een ergens in de komende millennia komende meteorietinslag en een potientieel naderende kernoorlog er niet zo zeker van kunnen zijn dat we nog langer dan 1000 jaar op planeet Aarde kunnen overleven en dat het alternatief, de kolonisatie van de ruimte serieus overwogen moet worden, dat wij de menselijke genetische en cognitieve evolutie kunnen voortzetten voor nog miljarden jaren, als wij er in slagen leefbare plaatsen in de ruimte te vinden om ons daar te koloniseren en dat tijdreizen -terug in de tijd naar een punt eerder dan het heden- alleen mogelijk is als de zwaartekrachtgolven een andere richting volgen dan zijn nu doen en een stroom/'buis' kan ontwikkelen waarin deeltjes even snel of sneller dan het licht kunnen reizen, zoals een verondersteld wormgat, maar dat dit enkel in de toekomst mogelijk is of in dit universum alleen gerealiseerd kan worden als de dimensionale bewegingsrichtingen zich verschuiven naar het patroon zoals in een wormgat, Hawking veronderstelt dat er dan een dimensionaal bewegingspatroon zoals in een zadelvorm moet zijn in plaats van de relatief 'platte' 3-4 waarneembare dimensies van ruimte- en tijdsbewegingen en dat dit kans hierop klein is gezien we nog niet bezocht zijn door tijdreizers uit de toekomst. De antwoorden op de 10 vragen werden niet in deze volgorde behandeld, maar eerst kwam de vraag over God, dan de vraag over het begin van het universum, dan de vraag over ander intelligent leven in het universum, dan de vraag over de mogelijkheid van toekomstvoorspelling, vervolgens de vraag over de binnenkant van een zwart gat, daarna de vraag over tijdreizen, de vraag over het overleven van de mensheid op Aarde, de vraag over de noodzaak van ruimtekolonisatie, de vraag over de capaciteiten van kunstmatige intelligentie en als laatste de vraag over de invulling van de menselijke toekomst en dit werd aan elkaar verbonden door Hawking in een verhalende vorm. Dit biedt een interessant perspectief op de discussie die Nieuw Begin wil voeren over de toekomst van de mensheid op Aarde en de noodzakelijke vragen die we ons daarbij moeten stellen, waarvan Hawkings selectie van 10 vragen een belangrijke subset is. Alvast bedankt voor de medewerking en het meedenken, Iscool (op NBt 1-6-0) Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Blog